Bastion Accords
The Bastion Accords, also known as the Galactic Concordance, was the treaty of peace signed by the Galactic Empire's Supreme Commander, Fleet Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, and the New Republic Senator, Ponc Gavrisom, in 16 ABY, marking the formal end of the Galactic Civil War. History Early peace proposals The first tentative plan for comprehensive peace between the New Republic and Galactic Empire was proposed by Imperial Admiral Betl Oxtroe to the New Republic Provisional Council in 5 ABY. Oxtroe's proposal would appoint Emperor Cosimo Palpatine II's 11-year old niece Ederlathh Pallopides as the titular Empress, with the former New Republic Councilors holding effective power. Although the New Republic was eager to negotiate, the secret talks soon ended when Oxtroe was assassinated, apparently by Sith under the direction of Grand Admiral Thrawn.Dark Empire Sourcebook A truce between the Galactic Empire and the New Republic was also proposed to Pellaeon in 13 ABY by Baron Ragez D'Asta and his daughter, Feena D'Asta, as the cost of their bringing the D'Astan sector back into the Empire. Pellaeon dispatched Feena D'Asta and Zam Basdor to negotiate with Mirith Sinn and Kir Kanos of the New Republic, but the meeting was disrupted by the Restored Empire faction who succeeded in killing D'Asta. End of the war In 15 ABY, after three relatively peaceful years, Imperial systems near the Hydian Way began to suggest the cessation of hostilities. The New Republic Senate was favorable and proposed Imperial officers to keep their offices in case of peace. Fearing an invasion, the Council of Moffs secretly contacted Admiral Natasha Daala, who had unified the replacement warlords, and proposed a campaign against the New Republic. The campaign was disastrous for the Imperial Military and the Imperial Space was reduced to eight remote sectors in the Outer Rim. The final treaty was the brainchild of Pellaeon who, after acknowledging the impossibility of an honorable victory over the New Republic, proposed it to the Imperial Council of Moffs, select officers of the Imperial Starfleet, as well as remaining members of the Imperial family, whom all for the most part, grudgingly agreed. The Braxant sector's Moff, Vilim Disra, though openly siding with Pellaeon, chose to side with Imperial Guardsman Grodin Tierce and a con-artist named Flim to take advantage of the Caamas Document Crisis in order to nearly bring both the New Republic and the Galactic Empire into separate internal civil wars.Star Wars: Specter of the Past The plan, though, was foiled by agents on both sides. After Pellaeon and Leia Organa Solo engaged in preliminary talks aboard the Millennium Falcon in the Pesitiin system, the signing of the treaty was carried out by Pellaeon and Gavrisom at Bastion aboard the Star Destroyer Chimaera.Star Wars: Vision of the Future Terms of the treaty The treaty did not outline a surrender of any sort on the side of either the Galactic Empire or the New Republic; it instead put forth terms that would leave the Galactic Empire intact but with an end of hostilities between the two rival parties. It additionally opened the Galactic Empire to trade and commerce with the New Republic, and put forth limitations on smuggling for both governments to enforce. In addition, systems in either government group would be allowed to choose their alignment, satisfying Imperial-loyal systems in New Republic space. The treaty also banned the use of cloaking devices. Appearances *''Star Wars: Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Onslaught'' *''Star Wars: Hero's Trial'' *''Star Wars: Agents of Chaos'' *''Star Wars: Edge of Victory'' *''Star Wars: Remnant'' *''Star Wars: The Unifying Force'' Notes and references Category:New Republic laws and acts Category:Imperial laws and acts Category:Treaties Category:Events of the Galactic Civil War